chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bells
The Chuckle Brothers make a bell for a church. Plot Paul announces that they are going into the forgery business and the vicar wants them to make a bell. They start work in The Mill and start making the mould. Paul then hit's it with a mallet which completley destroys it. They make another one and put it on a trolley, which they push hard and it goes scooting off and it lands in the canal. They get to work on a third bell and they attach it to the back of the ChuckMobile. They start to drive it out when it gets caught on overhead height barrier and knocks it off the trailer resulting in them having to make a fourth one. They get it out on the road and get confused with directions. They head off in one direction but the bell detaches itself from the ChuckMobile and goes off in the other direction. It then crashes and they put their goggles on once more. They make their fifth bell and Barry pedals while Paul walks on the road to check the Bell doesn't detach from the bike, Paul gets lost and tells Barry to ask the man down the road for directions, Barry leaves the breaks off and the bike rolls off down the hill while Paul studies the map. They get their goggles out again and set to work on another bike. The ChuckMobile is absent so they hitch a ride and put it on the back on a lorry which drives off without the Chuckles. They make a seventh and Barry carries the Bell from inside, they pass a hospital but Barry can't hear Paul and strays from the path resulting in him falling down a manhole, but it doesn't break the bell. They attack two planks to either side of the bell and carry it, until they knock it into a lampost and break it. ﻿They make their eighth and carry it through the town, they put the bell down near a building site and a crane picks it up. They make their ninth bell and continue to carry it through the town. They tip it into a wheelbarrow and carry it down a shortcut to the church. They carry it into a pitch black tunnel and it breaks. They make their tenth bell and continue to carry it through the town and fields, they put it into a rowing boat and it starts to sink with the weight, resulting in making another bell. They carry the eleventh bell through the town and fields and back to the river and put a plank of wood over it, but they drop the bell in the water and have to make another one. They make their twelfth and final bell and attempt to carry it through the shopping centre doors but it won't fit. They then have to go around all the different roads. They manage to get it to the church and fit in into the tower. But when it rings on the hour it breaks, they then put their goggles back on and head back home to make another bell. Trivia *Running Gag: Whenever a bell that ends up lost or destroyed, Paul and Barry put their goggles on their face and head back to The Mill to create another one. Quotes "A bell, thank goodness for that, let's just hope we don't drop a clanger!" Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 6 Category:Episodes Written By Nick McIvor